Forum:2013-11-27 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Wow, it's up early today. Disappointing, though. I had thought Bohrlaikha to be more intelligent than that. I love the little vignette in the corner of the first panel. I wish it were big and detailed enough to be the pic for today's entry. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 06:09, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused. Bohrlaikha was holding Gil before she advanced toward the big clank, so Gil is behind her. So who is that that Martellus is saying "die" to, right next to the big clank? Why is it unintelligent for Bohrlaikha to chop up the big clank? And who did she drop a chunk of it on? --Dsws (talk) 06:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :Look closely, you can see Bangs dark hair and skin. As for who she dropped the chunk on, I think she might have accidentially dropped it on the Ice Wyrm handler.. who isn't anywhere near the clank in the first place?-- 08:23, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Bohrlaikha dropped it on Bohrlaikha, one of the few in the area, if not the only one, with black gloves. 08:36, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::She dropped it on herself, hence my comment on intelligence. If you look closely, you can see the yellow circle on her elbow joint, as well as the distinctive black gauntlets. I am kind of wondering how she managed to reach the ground so much more quickly than the piece of battleclank, though. She was above the clank's arm when she cut it off, yet made it back to the ground fast enough to deliver some dialog before getting buried by her handiwork. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 09:02, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: I was going to make that very point. Now I'll just concur. Sloppy work on the part of the narrator. Rancke (talk) 11:54, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Strictly speaking (and assuming a certain relaxation of time for the benefit of drama, or in this case comedy) since Bohrlaika was moving downwards when meeting the arm, and assuming that cutting through the arm didn't slow her down much or speed up the arm much (true if the cut is clean), then she will get to the ground first, while the arm will only fall due to gravity. Andrewmcleod (talk) 15:38, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: When she's cutting (After she cut) off the arm, it looks as though (I was thinking that) she has landed on the shoulder and is standing there. But it makes sense if, as Andrewmcleod says, she was falling fast past it as she cut. As for whether it was a stupid thing to do, that depends on how durable she is. --Dsws (talk) 23:58, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: Having studied the picture once more, I've concluded that it's a leg she is cutting off. Look at the full figure and see where thouse elongated ornaments are located. Rancke (talk) 04:54, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: I think it's an arm. In the chop picture look on the right side of the panel--you see the dome and propeller mast. Argadi (talk) 11:17, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Now that I know what's hair and what's skin, it's obvious. I saw the light brown as hair and the black as someone's shoulders/back in a dark coat (matching both Gil's hair and his coat). --Dsws (talk) 23:58, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Let's see: unusual forked sword; very gymnastic fighting style; habitual over confidence; subject to unfortunate but very Gil-like gaffs, making a sight gag of herself despite the obvious fact that she should have ended her maneuver with panache. Is Bohrlaikha starting to look like Zeetha to anyone other than me? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:53, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :Ooh! Ooh! Has anyone ever seen both of them in the same room together? -- SpareParts (talk) 22:53, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Um..no. But we haven't seen Zeetha (or Higgs who she was last in the company of) since Klaus froze Mechanicsburg. Since we don't exactly know where Zeetha is, it's hard to say if she is anywhere in particular, much less with Gil. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Not yet, but it does appear that Bohrlaikha managed to split this latest chess piece from the RKOJ right down its middle. I know that I lack good reason for this, but now I am expecting Moloch to show up. We'll see. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:45, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::If you look at the pattern on the sliced part, it's the left arm (the one with what appears to be some sort of cannon, or maybe a flamethrower), chopped off at the shoulder. --Stoneshop (talk) 21:33, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::If that is true, then the rest of the mecha must have fallen on its face thereby trapping Bohrlaikha beneath the stub of its arm. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:58, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::I doubt it's the entire battleclank; why would it fall down if you chop off one arm? And if it would, due to imbalance and weight distribution, it would fall mostly to the left (as seen from the front) and thus away from Bohrlaika. The chopped-off arm would drop more or less straight down if the clank was stationary or moving slowly, and it landing on top of Bohrlaika would be quite plausible. I did briefly wonder if it maybe was a leg she severed (at the hip) as you can see stiffening ribs on the limb's outer cover (bottom left and right panels) which are not shown on the upper arms in the top left panel, but they show in Wednesday's page.--Stoneshop (talk) 12:26, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Whatever happened, it is confusing in the extreme. Look very closely at the panel in the lower left corner of the page. There you will see the vertical propeller shaft, which is attached to the mecha's right shoulder. It is on the right of the cut made by Bohrlaikha or, if you want it expressed from the same perspective as the clank's, on her left side. If the part that landed on Bohrlaikha the part she severed from the mecha, you would not be able to see its cleaved end. We can and do see the cleaved end so it must be attached to the body of the mecha. ::::::Now, this all might be and probably is Phil drawing in an uncritical frenzy, but just looking at the pictures, one is obliged to conclude that Bohrlaikha has been pinned down by the body of the mecha, not its detached arm. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::My impression is that the lower left panel is as seen from behind the Clank, with Bohrlaika still facing the front and not having jumped over (and clear) the propeller (visualise the action from the side: B jumping over the Clank and having to clear the propeller would be quite far behind the shoulder on the way down; jumping less high to pass close enough to the shoulder from the front would have her land roughly underneath it), which means she's lopping off the left arm --Stoneshop (talk) 16:55, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : Are you saying Gil turned Zeetha (his sister by all the story and author hints) into Bohrlaikha? Or just borrowed her personality? AndyAB99 (talk) 15:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I am saying that circumstances may have arisen to make such drastic measures necessary. Zeetha and Higgs could have been badly injured leaving Gil no other choice than to run Zeetha into a clank and Higgs into whatever it is that herds the Great Sky Wurm. Why do I speculate such a thing? Because the way these two characters are behaving. Their behavior falls into line with that of Higgs and Zeetha. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, there is logical thought behind that. Speculation is what most of us fans do a lot. I just wanted to hear what you meant. AndyAB99 (talk) 20:42, November 28, 2013 (UTC) : The sword doesn't remind me of Zeetha's, only of the one that Agatha made way back on Castle Wulfenbach when they were fighting the wasps. . --Dsws (talk) 00:11, November 29, 2013 (UTC)